A Life Like No Other
by Suteishii-san
Summary: Kagome's mother get's a job promotion near the family shrine, and now Kagome now has to attend a new school. Taisho Academy is one the the best school's in Japan. Kagome hopes to have a normal life, little does she know it will be far from it!
1. Kagome's First Day

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all ownership of Inuyasha (but the characters I made up are mine!), and a nod of recognition to Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

Rated T..I think.

**A Life Like No Other **

"Oh Kagome, it won't be that bad." My mom told me as she crossed the room and sat on the bed with me.

"Mom you just don't understand, I grew up here.. my entire life is _here_!" I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, this place, it's where I grew up, said my first words in the kitchen, took my first steps down this hall. It just felt so wrong to be leaving it. It was the only place that held memories of my father. Leaving it behind would be leaving him behind.

Mom looked at me with a sad smile. She always looked at me like that when she knew I was thinking about dad. "Kagome, I know you don't have many memories of your father sweetheart, but as long as you have memories, he's never really gone." She got up and walked to the door. For a moment she turned slightly and said, "Now, start packing sweetie because were leaving tomorrow, alright?" With that she left.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Stupid alarm clock!" Maybe if I was lucky mom didn't hear it, and I'd get to sleep in. Clearly I was wrong.

"Kagome, get up! Breakfast is ready!" Mom yelled quite cheerfully. 'Argh! Do I have to!' Reluctantly, I got out of bed and trudged my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower before getting ready for school. Today was my first day at Taisho Academy, I wondered what it would be like. 'Hopefully it will turn out okay' I thought to myself as I quickly dried my hair and put on my new uniform.

After breakfast was finished, I grabbed my bag rushed and for the door.

"Have a great day Kagome!" Mom, Grandpa and Souta all said with big smiles on their faces.

"Bye." I said quickly. I didn't want to be late for school and it was a long walk to get there considering the shrine stairs were pretty long. I looked up to the sky as I neared the end of the shrine steps, hoping this would be a good day.

* * *

I walked up to the entrance of Taisho Academy and opened the doors, the place was beautiful! I walked in and quickly found the administration office.

"Can I do something for you miss?" Said the woman sitting at the desk. She had long brown hair and pale blue eyes, almost gray. She looked to be about in her mid thirties. She was short but very beautiful.

"Yes, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a new student here."

"Oh yes, I remember reading your transfer file, Miss Higurashi. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Mrs. Konoko. Now if you will come this way please?" She lead me in the office and stopped at a desk. She opened the drawer and pulled out two slips of paper, then passed me a stack of books off the shelf.

"Ah yes, here is you schedule for your classes and here is your locker combination number. Your locker number is written on the paper as well. Well that's everything, if you need any help don't hesitate to ask Miss Higurashi. Have a nice day." She said smiling as I left in search of my new locker.

I spent about ten minutes looking for my locker and finally found it. 'Finally!' Now I can put all these heavy books down. Looking down to my combination number I undid my lock and started to put my new books away and put the ones I needed for the day in my bag. As I was closing my locker I heard someone running up to me. I turned around just in time to come face to face with silvery white hair and beautiful golden orbs.

He stared down at me for a moment then smiled. "There you are, I've been looking for you."

Before I could even ask him what he meant, he pushed me against the locker. The next thing I knew, his lips crushed down on mine. Unconsciously my arms slid up along his back and wrapped lightly around his neck. He held me closer and kissed me with such a passion I didn't even think was possible. 'Mm this feels nice... wait what's happening?' before I could even form the thought of pushing the guy away I heard a girl yell.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING INUYASHA?" The girl bit out viciously.

'Hmm, So that's his name.' Suddenly he jumped away from me. A look of clear shock on his face.

He turned to look at the girl."K..Ki..Kikyo?" Inuyasha managed to spit out. He looked at me and bit out. "Who the hell are you?"

Everyone then looked at me. Especially Kikyo. If looks could kill.

"My..name..is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." I managed to get out. My voice sounding quite shaky, even to me.

Everyone just stood there for a moment, then suddenly Kikyo looked very angry.

"Just who do you think you are tramp? Trying to steal my boyfriend away from me! You'll be very sorry you ever crossed me, Kagome." Kikyo said the last word with such bitterness. I did not like the sound of this, just ten minutes in school and everything was turning out horribly.

"Who do you think your calling a tramp?" I bit out. I was quite angry getting blamed for something I didn't even do. "He is the one that kissed ME!" I said as I pointed to Inuyasha.

Kikyo looked towards me looking a little stunned, but then it was quickly replaced with a smug smirk. "Oh really?, the way I see it you didn't exactly push him away. In fact I think you enjoyed it!"

Before I could even say another word the bell rang issuing students to go to their homerooms.

"Come along Inuyasha, we don't want to be late now do we?" She grabbed his hand and lead him down the hallway. She turned quickly giving me a look filled with so much hatred , I swear it could burn lava.

I quickly grabbed my bag and looked at my schedule to find out what number my homeroom was. "Hm, Room 401" I started searching the halls quickly only to realize it was upstairs. I hurried as fast as possible cause I didn't want to be late. When I turned down the hallway I suddenly crashed into something, it took me a moment to realize I ran into a very muscled chest. A very manly muscled chest. 'God, could this day turn out any worse?'

Quickly two very large hands cupped my shoulders to steady me. "Excuse me, Miss Higurashi I presume?" The man said softly. His voice was like velvet. 'Wait how does he know my name?' I looked up only too see silvery white hair and golden orbs. I stood there a little shocked, just dazing into those beautiful eyes.

Then quickly he took those large hands of my shoulders. He cleared his throat, "Miss Higurashi, I expect all my students to respect the rules. I will not tolerate disobedience in my school, do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes..sir." I said to him. Wow. He truly was a sight to behold. He had long silvery white hair that he kept tied up high on the back of his head. He was very tall, around six foot four if I had to guess. His eyes and hair gave him a almost otherworldly look.

"Yes Mr. Taisho" He quickly corrected me. "I will let it slide since this is your first day, but if it happens again I will be giving you a detention. Now off to class Miss Higurashi, you don't want to be later than you already are." He walked down the hall without even looking back. I soon found my homeroom. I took a deep breath, grabbed the doorknob and hoped the rest of the day would turn out better than this.

* * *

**End note**: 1,339 words. Posted on 02/12/11.


	2. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all ownership of Inuyasha (but the characters I made up are mine!), and a nod of recognition to Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Life Like No Other**

* * *

I took a deep breath and turned the door knob, opening the door and stepping into the room quietly. Everyone in the room just stopped and stared, leaving complete and utter silence in their wake. After a few moments the teacher cleared his throat attempting to restore some order to the classroom. I stood there holding my bag and waited silently for the teacher to introduce me to the students.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our new student." He said with a grin and nodded. I took a step forward and smiled.

"Hello, My name is Kagome Higurashi." Then the teacher spoke up.

"Everyone please make Miss Higurashi feel welcome." Now turning his attention towards me, he said. "Miss Higurashi, please take a seat."

I looked around the room searching for an empty desk and quickly spotted one in the back row. I walked to my desk and sat down quietly, waiting for the teacher to begin the lesson. As if on cue he began teaching. I took out my books and started taking notes.

When the teacher wasn't looking I slowly studied everyone, trying to take in my new surroundings. Everyone looked so...ordinary, it was almost boring. That however was shortly lived as I caught a glimpse of the boy sitting next to me. 'How didn't I notice him sooner?' He was just so elegant! He had the same silvery white hair as Inuyasha, except his seemed to be shinier and he had the same golden orbs as well. Again there was a slight difference. Whereas Inuyasha had amber, he had pure gold, so gold in color it almost seemed to glow. 'Are they all related?' I wondered. Just then he turned to face me, his face showing no emotion.

"Do you have something to say, or are you going to ogle me all day?" His voice was so cold, as if it was laced with icicles.

"Oh...um...no, sorry!" I turned away from him. I felt mortified being caught staring at him. I tried to focus on taking notes but it was just so damn hard! Suddenly...

RINNNNGGG! RINNNNGGGG!

'Yes! saved by the bell!' I thought as I got up quickly, racing for the door. Once in the safety of the crowded hallway I looked at my schedule. Apparently my next class was science in room 513. 'Oh great, upstairs again!' Well at least I knew where to go this time.

I started walking to class when suddenly someone bumped into me. I turned to find a girl with dark brown hair and golden brown eyes on the floor with a few books scattered around her. She looked up at me muttering, "Sorry." I put out my hand to help her up. She looked a little resistant at first but she finally took my hand and stood herself up. Between the two of us we quickly picked up her dropped books.

Looking towards her I said, "Hey my name is Kagome Higurashi. What's yours?"

She smiled at me. "Sango Hoshimi, nice to meet you Kagome." She was quite for a moment then asked, "You're new here aren't you?"

I looked at her and nodded, "Yes."

"Well if you like, I could always give you a tour of the place during our lunch break." She said brightly.

"That would be great!" I said, happy to finally make a new friend in this place.

"So, What class do you have next?" Sango asked curiously.

"Science in room 513. You?" I inquired.

"Really? That's awesome! I'm in the same class!" Sango said, visibly excited. "Well we don't want to be late now do we Kagome?" Sango said quickly then grabbing my hand and pulling me off to class.

* * *

As the day wore on, Sango and I noticed we had all our classes together except for homeroom. When lunch time finally arrived I was both hungry and excited for Sango to show me around the school.

"Come on Kagome! We don't want to get to the lunchroom too late." Sango said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall.

"Why are you in such a hurry Sango?" I asked. Wondering why she was practically running through the corridor.

"Well if we get there late we'll have to wait in a HUGE line, and since I'm giving you a tour around the school grounds we need as much time as possible." She stated.

When we got to the lunchroom students just started to pour in. We raced to the line.

"Yes! We made it just in time!" Sango said triumphantly. Passing me a plastic tray for my food.

I waited patiently and finally my turn came and my jaw almost dropped to the floor! "Wow!" I said, kind of shocked. How could I not be? I mean add a few waiters and there was a fine restaurant right in front of me! After about five minutes I finally decided to have a just a simple egg salad sandwich with an apple and a cup of green tea. Sango grabbed a bowl of rice and dumplings, and green tea to drink as well.

We sat down to a table and we quickly polished off our meal. I mean, after everything that happened to me that morning, who wouldn't have an appetite? Just then Sango looked up at me with arms on the table and her chin resting on her hands.

"So what would you like me to tell you first, or would you prefer me to show you first hand?" She said with a smirk.

"Well, I do have a question." I asked looking down to the table. I felt silly for asking but I just had to ask!

"Sure Kagome, what is it?" Sango asked me brightly.

"Well I don't know how to ask this...why does everyone keep staring at me?" I blurted out.

Looking a bit taken aback at my question, Sango relaxed. "Well, you do resemble Kikyo quite a bit. You're almost identical except your eyes are blue." She said matter-of-factly.

"Kikyo?" I said. Quite shocked and slightly disgusted.

Sango, noticing this asked. "Why, do you know her?"

"Somewhat yeah." Sango looked at me with curiosity. "This morning when I was putting away books, a boy named Inuyasha came up to me. He must have mistaken me for Kikyo because.."

"What happened?" Sango said curiously.

"He pushed me against the locker and kissed me.." Clearly Sango was shocked, because she was just sitting there with her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Inuyasha? Kissed you?" Sango exclaimed with shock all over her face.

"Yeah. Then out of nowhere Kikyo started shouting and calling me a tramp. She said I was stealing her boyfriend and the next thing I knew she was threatening to make my life a living hell." I sighed in defeat.

Sango looked kind of wary and sighed. "If Kikyo says she'll make your life a living hell, she will."

"Well she can try all she wants but I'm not going to let her get to me!" I bit out, very determined to do so.

"That's my girl!" Sango said with a smile. "Now lets start that tour!" Sango said excitedly jumping up and grabbing my hand to lead me out the cafeteria door.

* * *

"That's the dojo over there." Sango pointed to a old style building. "The ken do and archery clubs share it."

"Wow, there's an archery club here?" I said very excited. I mean, I loved archery but there were'nt any clubs nor was it offered at my old school. I loved Shikon High but it seemed like I was going to enjoy this school more. I missed my friends but life goes on and now I have Sango.

Sango noticing my bliss said, "Well you should join the archery club. It would be fun! Besides the archery club and the cooking club start and end at the same time so we could hang out together after that." Obviously Sango was quite happy about this, which in turn made me more eager to join.

After we finished touring around the school grounds (which were very big by the way), we got ready for our next class. Oh the joyous math class, how I loved it so! Not! Math was my worst subject but Sango offered to help if I had trouble, which made it bearable.

* * *

When we got to class we sat next to each other and got our books ready. Just then that boy from my homeroom walked in. 'Wow he's really tall.' I hate to admit it but I was ogling, I mean who didn't? He was at least six foot two, his hair reached down to his lower back, and those eyes! I felt like I was drowning in a pool of gold, oh how glorious drowning would be.

Sango following my line of sight also saw the guy who slowly walked to his desk, acting as if no one else existed.

I looked at Sango, who happened to be smirking. "What's his name? He's in my homeroom, but I don't have the slightest clue as to who he is."

She looked slightly shocked. "You don't know? That's the principal's son... Sesshomaru Taisho."

I looked back at him, clearly things were going to be quite interesting this year.

* * *

End note: 1,553 words. Published on 02/16/11. Don't forget to review. :]


	3. Meeting Kouga

Disclaimer: I do hereby disclaim all ownership of Inuyasha (but the characters I made up are mine!), and a nod of recognition to Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Life Like No Other**

* * *

The rest of the day went by like a blur. After school, Sango dragged me off to the dojo so I could sign up for the archery club. As it turned out they only had one spot left, and I quickly took it.

When I was done signing the form for the club, I decided to take the long way home since it was such a beautiful day. That and the fact that I needed to clear my head, considering the day I had.

* * *

I walked up the shrine steps and quickly reached the house. I slid open the door and stepped into the porch. Closing the door behind me, I kicked off my shoes.

"I'm home." I yelled as I walked to the kitchen and sat down to the table.

"Welcome home Kagome. Dinner will be done in about another five minutes, okay?" Mom said over her shoulder while she was stirring something in the pot.

"Hey sis! How was your day at school?" Souta said as he walked into the kitchen and sat down to the table across from me.

"Not bad I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Did you make any new friends?" Souta asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Sango Hoshimi." Well at least I had one friend in that crazy school.

"Oh that's wonderful dear!" Mom exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"So did anything interesting happen today?" Souta asked curiously.

God, if you only knew.. "Um, not really." I said with a grim smile.

* * *

Shortly after I finished dinner, I decided to have a bath before starting my homework. I stripped off my clothes and started to wash my hair. After I finished rinsing my hair and scrubbed myself down, I got up and walked to the tub. I gently eased myself into the warm water with a soft sigh. 'God this feels so good!' Funny how just a bit of warm water can seem to ease all the muscle tension, and take away all the stress of a hard day in just mere moments.

After soaking for what seemed to be ages, I got out and quickly dried off. I pulled on my robe and walked to my room to get changed.

I quickly picked out my favorite pair of pajamas. They were white with patches of blue and had dozens of crescent moons. I slid them on, went over to sit at my desk and began my homework.

* * *

"God why does my head hurt?" I asked groggily. I lifted my head up and looked around. I then suddenly noticed that there was no light coming from the window. I looked at the clock and was horrified. It was one thirty in the morning!

"SHIT!" I cursed and turned my attention back to finishing my homework as quickly as possible, so I could go back to sleep...in my bed this time.

An hour later I was finally finished and climbed in bed. Snuggling in the blankets and resting my head on my pillow with a sleepy smile, I finally went to bed.

* * *

"KAGOME GET UP THIS INSTANT!" My mother shouted into my ear.

"Argh! My ears!" I said jumping up and clasping my hands over my ears while turning to look at Mom.

"Finally you're up." Mom said with her hands planted on her hips. "Now get dressed and come have some breakfast, and hurry because you don't want to be late." With that she turned and left.

A half hour later I was making my way down the shrine steps when I spotted someone...wait was that?...

"SANGO!" I yelled while running down to meet her.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said with a bright cheery smile.

"Hey Sango." I said giving her a quick hug.

"We better get going to school, we don't want to be late." She said as she picked up her school bag.

"No, we don't." I said as we started walking to school.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we arrived at school and went inside to get ready for the day.

"Hey Sango, what do you think Kikyo will try to do to me?" I asked as I reached to the back of my locker to grab my history book.

"I don't know Kagome." Sango said looking at me with her arms folded.

"Hopefully she'll just forget about it." I said with sighing.

"Not likely." Sango said as she shut her locker door.

"Great." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

* * *

Oddly enough everything was quite and normal for most of the day, but that changed as soon as lunch time rolled around.

Sango and I were in the lunchroom walking over to the line up when I heard a shout.

"Hey Sango!" Said a tall, gorgeous guy with long black hair tied in a pony tail.

He had dark brown eyes and a sexy smile. God why was every guy in this school so freaking gorgeous?

"Hey Kouga." Sango said with a smile.

Ah so that's his name...

"Long time no see Sango. How was your summer vacation?" Kouga said placing one hand on his hip.

"Same as usual...went camping, visited friends." Sango said waving her hand dismissively.

"Ah I see. So who's you're smoking hot friend?" Kouga said as he flashed a sexy smile at me.

He thinks I'm smoking hot?

"Koga, this is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome this is Kouga Okami."

"Hey Kagome." Kouga said flashing me a sexy grin. It kind of looked wolfish, and I just couldn't stop from blushing.

"It's nice to meet you Kouga." I said, extending my hand for him to shake. Only he didn't shake it.

"It's a pleasure, really." Kouga said as he lightly grabbed my hand and bent his head forward to place a kiss on the back of it.

I stood there for a moment completely dazed, not knowing what to do.

"Now why is a pretty girl such as yourself not with your boyfriend right now?" Kouga asked as took his hand from mine.

"Um I don't have a boyfriend." I managed to get out, still slightly stunned from his previous question.

"Well now that is a shame." Kouga said with a huge grin on his face. "Guess we will have to do something about that won't we?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I mean you gorgeous will be going out on a date with me tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at eight." He said smiling, and with that he left leaving me completely and utterly silenced.

"But you don't even know where I live." I said, my voice sounding strangled.

"Sango what am I going to do!" Man this week just keeps getting better and better.

"Ahh Kagome it's not that bad. I mean, it's only a date." Sango said waving her hand dismissively.

"But Sango I have never been on a date before!" I all but practically screamed out.

"Ahh, well don't worry I'll help you get ready." Sango said with her trademark smirk, even complete with her hand on her hip.

"Oh my life just keeps getting better and better!" I threw my hands up in frustration.

Later on that night after dinner, homework and a really long, hot bath, I threw myself into bed and got ready for a restless night of sleep. Yes, this year is certainly going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

**End note**: 1,228 words. Posted on 05/23/11. Don't forget to rate & review. =]


End file.
